Keeper of the Tide Jewels
by RockabillyBabe101
Summary: "Did you know that if you bargain with a special kind of koi fish that it'll give you passage to the Sea God's temple?" This is what Mitsuru's father asked her once when she was a child. Although, as she grew up quickly she began to believe less in the stories and cared more about how she would spend her days repaying her debt back to the king of the Meikai, Yakumo. YokoXOC.


Chapter 1–The Scent of Roses

Birds were chirping as the crisp morning air ceased the endless night, brushing snow-white hair against the matron's cheek while she dreamt sweet dreams. The dream was in a more preferable time during the woman's adolescence, it may have been a simple dream to some but to her it was one of her most treasured memories.

"Papa! Papa!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly as she jumped up and down, tugging on her father's sleeve. The man stood towering over her with a comforting smile on his face, although they did not have much and tended to live off whatever they could find the man still carried himself with a smile.

"Look! Look at the fishy! Isn't it pretty?" She pointed out as she knelt down next to the rivers edge. It was a magnificent orange and white koi fish with black markings along its body.

"It is, Mitsuru." He replied as he picked her up and held her in his arms, her golden orbs glowed as she hugged him back graciously with that grin still on her face. "Did you know that if you bargain with a special kind of koi fish that it'll give you passage to the Sea God's temple?"

Mitsuru's eyes grew big with wonder as she leaned back and contemplated the possibilities that could be unlocked. Just the different ideas of what the Sea God might look like were enough to send the girl's mind into frenzy. "No way!" She replied.

A loud, thunderous crash disrupted Mitsuru from her slumber and her golden orbs sprung open. It had begun to rain and Mitsuru was beginning to become soaked with the cold droplets. She jumped down from the tree she had been sleeping in and looked up at the sky, at that exact moment another thunderous crash sounded. Closing her eyes, she sighed getting mentally ready to run in search of better shelter. Mumbling to herself, Mitsuru began to run through the forest until she came across a dark cave that looked decent enough to sleep in until the rain passed. Warily she entered the cave, being ever so cautious of any other shady individuals seeking shelter. She called out to the darkness for anyone who may be there but there was no reply. As if the silence were a comforting notion of her safety, she slowly relaxed her tense shoulders and let out a small yawn. Slowly she untied her obi, taking off the accessories as well as her drenched kimono. Mitsuru laid the kimono out on the floor of the cave, unfortunately she didn't have anything to hang it on to help it dry but she wasn't going to catch a cold nonetheless. The kimono was made of fine silk that was mainly white with a dark plum color fading in from the edges of the kimono; A cherry blossom tree branch printed across the fabric. The obi was black with white cherry blossoms printed across the material. After laying the kimono and obi out, she walked over to the right side of the cave and leaned her back against the wall. She pulled her under-kimono tighter as if to keep warmer as she slowly closed and opened her eyes, feeling unusually tired from her search. Her furry, snow-white ears twitched as she continued to listen to the thunder. Steadily she placed her sandals next to her and pulled her muddied white socks off, sitting them next to the sandals. Then she took the hair accessories and pins from her long snow-white hair, letting the soaked tresses fall upon her shoulders. After she sat the items next to the rest of her belongings, Mitsuru closed her eyes and drifted back to the sleep that was so rudely interrupted by the thunder and the rain earlier that morning.

When the rain had finally passed and the sound of Mitsuru's feathered friends could be heard once more, her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her head slightly as she snuck a side glance towards the opening of the cave. With a yawn, she rose from her sleeping place and walked towards her kimono with hopes of it being dry. Unfortunately to her dismay, the kimono was still a bit damp but she decided to put it on any ways. Gradually she pulled the moist fabric over her porcelain skin, wrapping it around her body and then tying the obi around her waist. Mitsuru walked back towards her hair ornaments, socks, and sandals, since her socks were muddied from her early morning run she decided not to put them on and only put her sandals on; She then grabbed her hair ornaments and gracefully placed each one back in her hair. Reaching outside the cave like a child reaching for their mother, Mitsuru sighed as she exited her safe haven in search of some body of water where she could wash the dirt off her feet and wash the mud off her socks.

Only the sound of their laughter could be heard as the infamous Yoko Kurama and his partner Kuronue ran through the Makai forest with their arms full of riches that they recently apprehended from wealthy demons who lived on their territory. Both of them smirked at each other as they both came to a halt realizing that they were finally free of their pursuers, it was an enthralling experience each time they made these trips. Chuckling to themselves they began walking towards a special cave they had designated and marked as their own little escape in case they were ever followed or their home was ever found.

"I think that was the easiest one yet." Kuronue stated as they made their short walk towards the cave, Yoko smirked as he looked back at Kuronue.

A short 'Yes it was' was all Yoko replied with as his emotions changed from once jovial to a stern frown. He could smell it, the remnants of someone who was once in their cave. Placing his arm in front of Kuronue to stop him, Yoko began to sniff the air for any signs of the intruder still being there. Slowing they entered the cave finding no signs of the unwanted guest in their small hideaway. Kuronue seemed satisfied enough that the invader was no longer in their small home away from home but Yoko was still not satisfied, for all they know the intruder could come back and threaten their safety or worse, they could steal his new found treasures. Kuronue waved Yoko off, telling him to relax and forget about it but by that time Yoko had already took off in search of the intruder who threatened his treasures.

The scent of roses could be distinguished within that muddied scent Yoko was following earlier as he grew closer and closer to the intruder. The closer he came to said individual the more cautious he became as he slowed down from a sprint to a more sneaky and steady pace. Crouching in between bushes and trees, he tried to spot them before they could see him. Yoko narrowed his eyes as he spotted the so-called individual who started this whole mystery but his expression soon softened as he realized who that person was. A woman about his age was standing there at the rivers bank, the water only coming up to her knees as she bent over seemingly washing something. The woman was slender even in the multi-layered kimono she was wearing and from what he could see she had porcelain skin and her white hair was pulled back with the help of different ornaments which twinkled in the slight breeze. As he watched her he unconsciously drew closer to the woman making a twig snap, her tail twitched as her ears folded back stopping her once tedious actions. Before he knew it there was something sharp pressed against his neck and that overpowering scent of roses was overwhelming his senses again.

"Choose your next words wisely." She growled under her breath, pressing her cherry stained lips against the fox's ear, hesitating before she continued. "Why were you sneaking up on me?"

With a thud and a wince, the tables turned abruptly on the female fox demon as she found herself pinned underneath the renown thief himself. She gasped as she looked at him amazed that someone could actually match her speed and agility. His silver hair gently brushed against her beautiful skin as she locked her soft rose orbs with his golden ones. Yoko smirked, chuckling to himself as he thought about her aggressive and abrupt remarks.

"Perhaps the better question is why were you sneaking around my cave?" Yoko retorted as he continued to grace that infamous smile on his face. The woman began to struggle against Yoko's grip as she searched for an escape, her eyes searching around her until she realized what he just said and a dumbfounded look slowly grew on her features.

'What' was all she could breathe as she raised an eyebrow, taking a few moments to realize what he was talking about. "Is that really what this is about?" She mumbled under her breath then sighed as she closed her eyes. Underneath him she transformed into her fox form escaping from beneath him she ran off towards the Makai forest only stopping for a brief moment to answer one simple question he threw at her before she could run away once more.

"What is your name?"

Pressing her hand against a nearby tree, she looked back at the mysterious fox demon who had bested her if only for a moment with that charming smile on her face and gentle eyes.

"Mitsuru. My name is Mitsuru."


End file.
